


Together we will Heal

by CancerGuardian98, GeminiGuardian98



Series: KK needs help [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, locking of horns headcannon, mention of nooks and bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerGuardian98/pseuds/CancerGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds Karkat in the most difficult time of his life and only he knew that he could stop him from doing something he would regret.  They both didn't realise that not only do they heal themselves but also others that are in need of that extra push to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding out the truth

Plink 

Plink 

The sound of dripping was the only other sound apart from harsh breathing that echoed in the otherwise quiet bathroom. A young troll with scruffy black hair and small nubby horns stood completely still in front of the sink the bathroom light glinting on his sickle that was held carefully in his grey hand. 

His yellow scalar and grey eyes watched as candy red blood sluggishly flowed down his left arm.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"KK are you ok iin there?" asked a voice that held a little bit of a lisp. 

The door to the bathroom opened and light from the other room flooded in making the troll shield his eyes from the sudden bright light. In the door way standing there was his best friend and owner of the lisp.

"KK what are you doing" asked the voice with the lisp.

The troll stood there trying to figure out something to say "It's not what it looks like Sollux" stammered the usually confident troll. 

Sollux stared at his friend he could see heart wrenching pain in the grey eyes that seemed to stare back into his own heterochromia red and blue eyes. Sollux let his eyes drift to where his friend was holding the sickle in his hand and the cuts that were placed upon the skin of his left arm amongst faded light grey scars showing that this hadn’t been the first time. 

“KK…”Sollux trailed off swallowing in an almost audible gulp before trying again “Karkat why are you doing thiith and don’t you fuckiing dare thay iit’th nothing becuathe iit’th clearly not” demanded Sollux as he took a step forward reaching out a hand slowly and carefully. 

Karkat stared long and hard at his friend and tried to come up with something that would explain it, he knew he couldn't tell the truth but he also couldn't lie. Karkat was a troll of many words and yet the right words wouldn't come.

"Sollux, I won't lie to you because I don't want to hurt you but I need you to understand that this isn't easy for me to explain to you" Karkat said while looking deep into the red and blue eyes of his friend, praying he would understand.

Sollux growled a little beginning to get frustrated with how Karkat was acting “You think II wouldn’t underthtand me of all trollth KK you know the reathon”

Sollux went to grab the sickle and remove it from his friend/flush crush hand he wanted that bloody thing removed from the area. 

As Sollux moved closer to the sickle, Karkat backed away from him he didn't want to be defenceless just encase. Karkat stared at Sollux for a few minutes the look on his face would appear like he was trying to figure something out.

"Sollux, you need to understand that you mean a lot to me and I value our friendship but this is something I need to deal with on my own" Karkat said while starting to cry a little which was extremely odd for him. "Sollux, you know most of my life and how I deal with things how is this any different from other times?" Karkat asked. 

“IIt jutht iith kk and II’m glad to hear that from you” replied Sollux still moving closer keeping his movements slow and steady although it hurt his heart to hear that Karkat only wanted friendship while wanted more but he pushed it away to deal with later. 

“KK anythiing could go wrong when doiing thiith and II don’t want that to happen to you” continued Sollux trying to keep his voice gentle although he became a little startled when pale red tears caressed Karkat’s. Sollux frowned his front teeth digging in to his bottom lip as he reached Karkat standing in front of him he gently grabbed the sickles handle Karkat’s hand resting underneath his own. 

“KK let me help you plethe II can help you” whispered Sollux lowering his voice. 

"Sollux, not trying to be horrible but I don't want any fucking help, I am fucking fine!!" Karkat exclaimed, starting to get annoyed with his friend who he was trying to make understand.

"Sollux you know you’re important to me, but this is something that I actually need to fucking deal with this myself" Karkat said. It was clear in his eyes that he wanted his friend/crush to understand what he was feeling. Karkat looked down at the floor wanting to disappear.

“KK II underthtand what you’re goiing through but II want to help you thop thiith iit’th not healthy “ pleaded Sollux as he gently maneuverers his hand under Karkat’s and gripped the sickle before slowly removing it from Karkat’s reach. 

Once he placed the sickle down on the counter he bent down a little so he could look Karkat in the eyes. “KK...” he started. 

Karkat looked directly into the eyes of his best friend/crush and his defence crumbled, the hardest thing for Karkat to deal with was the colour of his blood, it haunted him.

"Sollux, I want to stop but I can't, it torments me every fucking day" Karkat yelled. Sollux looked at friend and realised he was using his anger to cover his feelings, he also was using his anger to avoid talking about it. 

"I'm fucking sorry Sollux, I really am but I can't find the strength to fucking stop" Karkat said while sinking to the floor feeling drained of all his energy and anger.

Sollux sank to the floor with Karkat not at all offended by Karkat’s anger knowing that it was not directed at him. “KK II can help you. You don’t have too do thiith on your own no one’th telliing you too II’m here KK let me help you” pleaded Sollux. 

Sollux was almost physically hurting at seeing his crush in this state he rested his hands gently on Karkat’s shoulders. Removing one hand he tilted Karkat’s head up so that he could lock eyes with Karkat again. 

“You can do thiith KK wiith help you can do thiith”

Karkat hated to feel this weak and especially in front of Sollux because he didn't want to seem pathetic. "Sollux, I need to stop, I know I do because I fear that if I don't I will lose you and that would kill me" Karkat said while looking at the floor, it was clear to anyone who saw the pair together that Karkat adored Sollux and hated that what he did hurt him.

"I'm sorry Sollux, I really am" Karkat said in a voice laced with regret. Karkat could beat this if he was strong enough.

Sollux almost broke at hearing this but he pulled himself together and he wrapped his arms around Karkat holding him to his chest tightly almost afraid to let go. He knew that to most of their friends he looked as if he didn’t care about Karkat at all but he was glad that he and Karkat knew different. 

“II know KK II know” whispered Sollux as he buried his face into Karkat’s head as he breathed in his scent.


	2. Locking Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Sollux enter a rather surprising predicament when horns lock

It took Sollux at least two hours to calm Karkat down and to move him from the bathroom, it had also been two hours since Karkat had spoken and if the mood was right Sollux would have said it was a world record.

“Why can’t I beat this Sollux?” Karkat asked in a small voice, it was that tone of voice that he used which hit Sollux hard, he couldn’t stand to hear his friend/crush sound so helpless.

“You wiill KK”, whispered Sollux.

The hardest thing for the stubborn troll was to admit he needed help, but when he was defenceless he easily admitted it.

Sollux watch as Karkat curled up in his pile he knew that he should leave and get Gamzee as he was Karkat’s moirail but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Karkat in this state. As Sollux watched he felt his heart quicken Karkat had never look as pitiful as he did now. It caused a light yellow blush to spread across Sollux’s cheeks.

Sollux turned away before Karkat spotted the blush and went off to the bathroom to clean up and grab the first aid kit that he knew Karkat kept in his hive. 

As Karkat watched his friend walk back into the bathroom, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, as unknown to Sollux he saw that blush appear across his cheeks.

"Here KK, ii wiill clean the cutth for you" Sollux said, this was one of the many things that Karkat admired/loved about Sollux he was so caring.

"You don't have to do that Sollux, I can clean it later" Karkat said while trying to get the first aid kit out of Sollux hands.

Sollux held the kit out of Karkat’s reach and used his psionics to push Karkat back down so that he was sitting once more. “No KK iit’th alright Ii’ll do iit for you bethiideth your shakiing” replied Sollux as he knelt down. He knew he was acting very out of character for himself but he could muster up any energy to act like a jerk like normal. 

Karkat sat there watching as Sollux tended to his self-inflicted cuts besides him breathing Karkat only let out a few hisses as the rubbing alcohol got into the wounds but he relaxed once Sollux began to wrap a clean bandage around his arm as Karkat watch he realised Sollux was right he was shaking although it was only a tremble now but before it might have been a lot worse. 

“No more KK iif you ever feel liike thiith agaiin talk to me okay?” murmured Sollux although he made the request sound more like a question. 

It was at times like this that Karkat was grateful to have Sollux in his life, he was the most caring and understanding yet stubborn troll he had ever met.

Sollux continued to wrap Karkat's arm unaware of the stare he was being given, eventually Sollux raised his head and gave Karkat a look that said 'what'. Karkat smiled at his friend and continued to watch him wrap his arm.

"Thank you Sollux, I appreciate you doing that for me" Karkat stated, while looking impressed at the clean white bandage that now graced his arm.

"You’re welcome KK, jutht don't do that again" Sollux said.

"I won't Sollux, cause I know if I do you won't be impressed" Karkat said while leaning forward, once he was face level with Sollux he pulled him into a hug and gave him a gentle yet little kiss on the neck as an extra thank you. 

Sollux couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks at that, Karkat was a sneaky bugger when he wanted to be.

Sollux tried not to grin like a fool but it was hard to shove the urge down but he wrapped his arms slowly around Karkat letting him escape if he wanted but when he didn’t he tightened his grip. Sollux leaned down planning to rest his head on Karkat’s.

But a small scrape like sound echoed and both trolls yelped only for them to cry out in a bit of pain as they tried to pull away from each other. 

Sollux had accidently locked horns with Karkat.

“Oh umm oppth” said Sollux sheepishly. 

Karkat looked at his friend and he couldn't help but laugh, at the sheepish expression.

"Sollux, you dick next time watch where you put your horns would you" Karkat said his voice laced with humour. Sollux couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Okay KK" Sollux replied while trying not to laugh at the daft expression on Karkat's face.

Karkat sat there looking at his friend/crush and realised that if anyone else wanted him they would have to get through Karkat himself and of course his world famous (which it should be) attitude.

Sollux tried to move a little to see if he could get themselves unstuck but all it brought was a very bright flush to both their faces when the horns rubbed together creating a lovely friction that both of them didn’t need at this time. But what really did Sollux in was the quiet moan that Karkat released.

“Oh shit that wasn’t supposed to come out” Karkat blurted out as his cheeks went to a bright candy red. Sollux couldn’t really say anything as the moan was pretty much being repeatedly played in his head. 

Karkat looked at Sollux and was a bit concerned when he saw the dazed look in his friend’s eyes and the lazy eye crackles from his psionics Karkat prayed to Gog that he didn’t get zapped or worse have the crackles dancing along his horns as well. 

'What the hell Karkat, great now you have freaked him out' Karkat thought to himself while looking concerned at his friend. Sollux mean while couldn't get the sound of Karkat's moan from his mind, he quickly decided it was his new favourite sound and that he needed to hear it again and soon, like now, like right now.

Sollux moved once more and the friction between them was electric, this time Karkat let out a deep moan that made Sollux shiver.

"Sollux, I swear to Gog that if you do that once more I will not be held responsible for my actions" Karkat said while his eyes rolled back in head as the friction moved over his body in a delicious way. Sollux's response to that was something Karkat would never forget, that blush across his face was beautiful and highlighted his features.

Sollux seemed to snap out of it at the threat he heard although the blush remained “umm KK II thiink we’re stuck” admitted Sollux as he tried to move again but the drag of his horns against Karkat’s caused him to shiver and it dragged a deep groan from him. 

Karkat looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, because once again Sollux Captor had stated the bloody obvious. 

"No shit we are stuck Sollux" Karkat replied while, trying to stop Sollux's groan from affecting him. The last thing he wanted was to freak his friend out. Sollux also rolled his eyes at the reply he received, 'that's so Karkat' he thought to himself. 

'You know maybe this isn't so bad after all, I do love that stubborn troll, with what he thinks should be his world famous attitude' Sollux thought to himself. While he was busy day dreaming about Karkat, said troll was currently trying to think of a way to get free without having to call for help.

Karkat came up with an idea but it cause him to blush rather badly. Poking Sollux in the ribs harshly he got his attention and began to explain his idea. 

“Alright I have an idea nooklicker so listen good, I will pull backwards and so will you the opposing forces should force our horns to unlock from each other” stated Karkat but he seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing “But this will properly result in a lot of umm friction so any sounds that are made are never mention after this and I mean never asshole” Karkat finished. 

Sollux listen but he couldn’t help but blush a little at the idea but it was the best they had if they wanted to avoid getting help from their other so called friends. 

“Okay KK” said Sollux in response as he prepared himself to pull backwards as hard as he could but he was not looking forward to explaining the obvious lump in his pants to his friend as he had managed to hide it rather well so far. 

“Okay then on the count of three” said Karkat blushing a little himself as he could feel his nook leak a little with pre-genetic material. 

"1…….2………3!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone just to let you know that there is two head cannons of mine (GeminiGuardian98) that I've put in with my co-authors permission. Also most spelling mistakes are likely my co-authors. 
> 
> These are:  
> 1\. Two trolls when there flush goes beyond the quadrants they will lock horns together as the ultimate sign of love/pity and trust.  
> 2\. Any and all liquids are the trolls blood colour.


	3. Passion and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free of each other Sollux tries to prove that Karkat is worthy of love and reassurance. But will Karkat's insecurities get in the way?

"1…….2………3!!!!!"

Sollux and Karkat pulled their heads as far back as they could go without hurting themselves the resulting friction was causing a stream of moans to fall from Karkat’s lips as his face went up in flames from the embarrassment he felt. Sollux wasn’t in a much better state. 

However, Karkat somehow proved that he was a tiny bit stronger as he began to drag Sollux forward by the head. But Karkat was over balanced and with a yelp he fell to the ground on his back taking Sollux down with him. Closing his eyes Karkat Felt Sollux land on top of him but he felt something warm on his lips that caused him to freeze in shock. 

Sollux could only stare in horror as it registered that his lips had connected with Karkat’s in an accidental kiss. 

As Sollux went to pull back, he found that we was unable to move as Karat's strong arms where wrapped around his waist holding him in place on his chest.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" Sollux whispered, voice full of embarrassment.

"You might not of meant for it to happen the first time, but it’s meant to happen the second time" Karkat replied.

Before Sollux could reply, his head was being pulled towards Karkat, their lips touched in a sweet yet gentle kiss, which deepened as it continued. Eventually the pair had to break away for air, as the need for oxygen was too great. 'Oh well done Karkat, you broke him' was the last thought Karkat had before warm lips touched his again, sending all thoughts out the window.

Sollux kissed Karkat with all the love and passion that he had in his body as he rested his hands gently on Karkat’s face caressing his cheeks as he broke the kiss. He trailed kisses and little nips down Karkat’s jaw line and down his neck to his collar bone that was just peeking through Karkat’s turtleneck. 

He repeated the motions going back up to Karkat’s lips he pressed against them gently before daring to sneak his tongue out to trace along Karkat’s top and bottom lips almost groaning at the slight hint of a cherry taste. 

'Oh my, if he does that again, then I swear I won't be held responsible for my action' Karkat thought to himself. Karkat couldn't stop the wave of moans coming from his mouth no matter how hard he tried to contain them. 

"Sollux" Karkat moaned as Sollux kissed his collar bone, sending waves of desire through his body. His collar bone was one of many sensitive points on his body. 

Karkat had reached his limit with the slow pace Sollux was setting, so using his extra strength, he flipped them over so that he was on top. He decided that a little pay back was in order. Karkat moved his hips against Sollux and the friction created got deep moans from both of them. Karkat’s emotion’s where in over drive, he couldn’t help the feelings of desire and love from coming to the surface and making themselves known. 

‘Fucking hell, this is so good, I don’t want to lose this feeling’ Karkat thought to himself. 

Sollux let out a small yelp as they were flipped but he did take note that they had unlocked horns which was a plus. He didn’t expect Karkat to grind down on him to create delicious friction that caused the both of them to moan but he took it and rolled with it. 

Sollux bucked his hips grinding up into Karkat’s groin causing Karkat to let out a moan and a lovely shiver that travelled down his spine. Reaching up his hands he brought Karkat’s face down once more to kiss his delicious lips keeping one hand at the back of his friend’s head he reached up with the other to teasingly rub at the other’s horns. ‘I hope that after this we become more’ prayed Sollux. 

Karkat stared deep into Sollux's eyes and realised that he would never be able to let him go, not after all this. As they continued to stare at each other Karkat realised that all he had ever wanted and all he would ever need was underneath him. That brought a small but rare smile onto the trolls face. Sollux looked up and realised that he too felt the same about Karkat, he need him just as much as Karkat need Sollux. 

They completed each other which to others would sound sappy but to them it made sense.

'I love this Troll' Karkat thought to himself, not brave enough to say it out loud just yet.

Sollux grinned looking a bit like a fool but he didn't care. He bucked his hips again grinding long and hard once he connected with Karkat. With a grunt he flipped them so that he was on top and he grinded down again to keep Karkat in a pleasurable haze so that he didn't fight him. Resting his weight down on Karkat he gentle moved his hands across Karkat's chest kneading it through his turtleneck. He continued to knead as he gentle explored Karkat's body practically worshipping every part. 

"You're tho beautiful KK how can't you thee that?" he asked out loud as he continued although once he got to the bottom of the turtleneck he moved his hands back up and under the turtleneck mindful of his claws he caressed the skin he came in contact with keeping his touch feather light. 

The way Karkat was staring at Sollux you would have thought he had grown a second head. Karkat had been called many things in his time but beautiful was not one of them. But at that moment in time he couldn't find it in him to comment as all thoughts he had flew from his head. When Sollux's hands moved under his black turtleneck, he became nervous as he didn't want Sollux to see the scars that were scattered across his chest. Karkat knew he would have to think fast to prevent this but another part of him didn't care. 

"Sollux I'm not beautiful, not in any sense of the word" Karkat whispered, hoping that Sollux didn't hear him, but judging by the look on Sollux's face he clearly had heard him. 

Sollux had always known that Karkat didn't see himself clearly, Karkat only saw his imperfections, where Sollux saw the beauty beneath the anger, the attitude and the scars.

Sollux sighed as he removed his hands from underneath Karkat's turtleneck and raised them instead to cup Karkat's face holding him steady and making sure that he looked him in the eye. 

"You are KK and ii'l keep on thaying iit untiil you beliieviing iit" he said his voice full of promise and as Karkat listened he felt his heart squeeze painfully at the raw emotion that he could see on Sollux's face.

Karkat felt horrible, he had probably just ruined his final chance with Sollux all because of his insecurities. 'Great I bet Sollux hates you now' Karkat thought to himself. He continued to look at Sollux's face till he could take the pain no more. 

"Sollux I am so sorry". Karkat said while feeling utterly horrible for being the cause of pain to appear on Sollux's face. Sollux nodded, not trusting his voice to remain even, Sollux stared at the troll who without knowing it and stolen his heart and he felt like crying.

Karkat sat there and thought of a way to remove the pain and hurt from Sollux's eyes and heart. So he did the only thing he could think of...

And kissed the utter shit out of him. 'Well if this makes it worse then beam me up scotty' Karkat thought, although he wasn't sure where the troll star trek reference came from but never mind.

Sollux allowed Karkat to kiss him as he seemed to need it. But he slowly sat up so that Karkat was sat in his lap with his arms encircled around Karkat's waist. He slowed the kiss down from the desperate pace it was before all pervious excitement gone. 

Sollux's detached their lips slowly leaving lingering pecks before he simply rest his head on Karkat's shoulder "II don't hate you KK get that thought out of your head now because II know iitth there..."he trailed off a moment taking the time to wet his lips with his tongue before he spoke again.

"II'll prove iit too you all you have to do iis thay yeth to beiing my matethpriit” whispered Sollux and he held his breath slightly waiting with baited breath for Karkat's reply.

Karkat took a few moments to get his reply together, but to Sollux it felt like hours. Finally after what felt like forever Karkat's voice filled the silence.

"Okay" was all Karkat whispered and the biggest smile broke out on Sollux's face. Karkat realised that he had never seen Sollux so happy before.

Sollux watched as hundreds of emotions seemed to appear on Karkat's face all at once, he knew Karkat need to be reassured that he would not be rejected. So Sollux did the one thing he knew would reassure him quicker, he kissed passionately but gently on the lips before leaning back to face him. 

Karkat for only the second time, smiled. Because for once everything was going to be okay and he would never be alone again. Karkat knew that as long as he had Sollux he would heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a star trek reference because of the co-author being a huge fan.


End file.
